The invention concerns a method for controlling shifting elements of automatic transmissions and a device for applying the method.
Increasing demands are always being made today on automatic transmissions with regard to shifting quality, spontaneity and the number of gears to be shifted, which correspond to high functionality and control requirements. Besides, a consequence of the increased economic requirements is an increase in the complexity of the software used. This, in turn, results in the increasing need for storage and application expenditure and an undesirable increase in operating hours of the applications.
To carry out gear shifts and gear-introducing operations, the respective shifting elements have to be controlled accordingly. To this superimposed adjustments and adaptations are added which optimize the criteria to be observed by the controlled function with regard to the requirements. Therefrom, a multiplicity of separate functions results which ensure the functionality, especially for the individual control data of the respective kinds of shift, but cause many special cycles and special functions.
A constant narrowing of hardware such as storing media and computer operating hours thus results, the same as of personnel capacity for maintenance, operation extensions, applications and operation checkout.
Therefore, the problem on which this invention is based is to outline a method for controlling shifting elements of an automatic transmission which, while retaining the same shifting quality, makes a reduction in increasing requirements possible.
In addition, a device is outlined for applying the method.
This problem is solved by the method and the device according to the invention described in further detail below.
Accordingly, it is proposed to configure the cycles for control of similar controls overlapping in shifting kinds. This is especially possible since many control cycles and the application parameters thereof, such as a pressure sequence during filling of the shifting elements, are in essence identical.
According to the invention, identical or similar cycles are stored once with homogeneous application parameters in the control.
This procedure has the advantage of reducing the requirements of the hardware and employment of personnel.
Besides, the use of the inventive method results in a lowering of production cost and of development time.
The inventive coordination of cycles is explained below in detail in the example of the control of gear shifts (upshifts and downshifts) and the kinds of gear introduction (reverse/forward).